1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which confirms whether the spring force of a seat suspension of a seat for use in an automobile is set properly in compliance with the weight of the occupant of the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a seat suspension of a seat for use in an automobile is structured to be adjustable in its spring force in accordance with the weight of the occupant of the seat, so that the automotive seat can be set in a predetermined height by means of such spring force adjustment.
Conventionally, there have been proposed various devices for confirmation of the proper setting of the spring force of such automotive seat suspension.
Such prior art devices include, for example, a display tape with a weight scale adhered to the side of the seat suspension; a device having a weight scale attached to an operation handle for adjusting the spring force; and, a chain hung down onto the lower surface of the sitting portions of the seat so as to determine the distance between the lower surface of the seat sitting portions and the floor surface of a vehicle body, that is, the height of the seat corresponding to the spring force of the seat suspension.
The above-mentioned prior art devices, however, are found disadvantageous in that the above-mentioned weight scales and the chain for determining the seat height are located respectively at such positions for the occupant to view them easily, that is, it is difficult for the occupant to visually confirm them while he or she is normally seated, so that the occupant must take an unreasonably forced attitude to confirm through them the settings of the seat suspension spring force. Therefore, when confirming the spring force setting, a predetermined load can not be applied to the seat, which may result in inaccurate settings for the spring force of the seat suspension.